Zyra/History
Previous Lore "Closer to the flower, closer to the thorns." - Born in an ancient, sorcerous catastrophe, Zyra is the wrath of nature given form—an alluring hybrid of plant and human, kindling new life with every step. She views the many mortals of Valoran as little more than prey for her seeded progeny, and thinks nothing of slaying them with flurries of deadly spines. Though her true purpose has not been revealed, Zyra wanders the world, indulging her most primal urges to colonize, and strangle all other life from it. Rise of the Thorns Longing to take control of her fate, the ancient, dying plant Zyra transferred her consciousness into a human body for a second chance at life. Centuries ago, she and her kind dominated the Kumungu Jungle, using thorns and vines to consume any animal that set foot in their territory. As the years passed, the animal population steadily died off. Food became increasingly scarce, and Zyra could only stand by helplessly as the last of her kin withered away. She thought she would perish alone, until the appearance of an unwary sorceress presented her with an opportunity for salvation. It was the first time in years Zyra had sensed a creature wander so close. Hunger drew her to the sorceress, but some other, deeper instinct compelled her. She enveloped the woman in thorns with ease, but as she savored this final meal, foreign memories invaded her thoughts. She saw great jungles of metal and stone where humans and animals thrived. Potent magic surged through her vines, and she devised an elegant but risky plan to survive. Using the woman's memories, Zyra poured her newfound magic into the creation of a human-shaped vessel. She didn't know what sort of world awaited her, but she had nothing left to lose. When Zyra opened her eyes, she was overwhelmed by the raw power ready at her fingertips. It wasn't until she noticed the shriveled remains of the plant she once was that she realized how vulnerable she had become. If this body died, there would be no network of vines to retreat through, no roots to regrow her... but she felt truly alive. She beheld the world for the first time as animals did, and a dark smile crept across her lips. She was reborn, and there was so much now within her grasp. Previous Abilities Upon taking fatal damage, Zyra returns to her plant form for up to 8 seconds. While in this state, Zyra becomes untargetable and all her learned abilities are replaced with Vengeful Thorn, which she can cast after 2 seconds of having transformed. |description2 = Zyra fires a single piercing thorn in the target direction, dealing true damage}} to all enemies it passes through. |targeting = * Rise of the Thorns is an on-death effect. * Vengeful Thorn is a direction-targeted area of effect. |range = |speed = 1900 |damagetype = true |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |spelleffects-aoe = Vengeful Thorn |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block Vengeful Thorn. |additional = * Vengeful Thorn uses quick cast by default. * Zyra's death timer begins when she dies (not when Rise of the Thorns' ''duration ends) and is extended if shorter than the time she spends in plant form (minimum respawn wait is 2 seconds) * Abilities ''Zyra has not yet learned when Rise of the Thorns triggers cannot be used to cast Vengeful Thorn (this includes clicking their respective slots or pressing their respective hotkeys) }} After a seconds delay, Zyra sprouts thorns at the target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. |description2 = :}} Seeds hit by Deadly Bloom sprout a Thorn Spitter for up to 10 seconds that automatically attacks nearby enemies (plants beyond the first attacking the same target deal only 50% damage) |leveling = |range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Deadly Bloom is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = }} Zyra permanently gains cooldown reduction and stores a Seed periodically (up to 2 stored at once) |description2 = Zyra plants an untargetable Seed at the target location, which lasts for 30 seconds and grants of a small area around it. Zyra can only have a total of 4 Seeds planted at any given time (planting a fifth destroys the oldest one) |description3 = Enemy champions can destroy Seeds by stepping on them after seconds of been planted (doing so grants of them for 2 seconds) |leveling = % |range = 850 |cost = 1 |costtype = Seed |customlabel = |custominfo = |targeting = Rampant Growth is a ground-targeted trap. |spellshield = will not block a Seed's detonation |additional = * A Seed's can be removed with . * Seeds can be targeted by allied abilities ( , , , ) * Seeds do not detonate enemy traps ( , , , ) * Rampant Growth has a minimum recharge time of seconds (per rank) ** A fully-ranked Rampant Growth powered by 40% cooldown reduction allows Zyra to have up to 8 plants active for a few seconds (unlike Seeds, there is no limit for the number of plants grown at the same time) }} Zyra sends a surge of vines in the target direction, dealing magic damage and all enemies hit for a short duration. |description2 = :}} Seeds hit by Grasping Roots sprout a Vine Lasher for up to 10 seconds that automatically attacks nearby enemies (plants beyond the first attacking the same target deal only 50% damage) |leveling = |range = 1100 |speed = 1159 |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Grasping Roots is a direction-targeted area of effect |projectile = true |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = }} Zyra summons a monstrous thicket at the target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the area as it expands. |description2 = After 2 seconds, the vines snap upward, all enemies caught in the thicket for 1 second. |leveling = |range = 700 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Stranglethorns is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block either the damage or the displacement (depending on when the spell shield is activated) |additional = * Plants grown during the 2 seconds prior to Stranglethorns' ''displacement will also gain the bonus attack speed. ** Plants already grown before ''Stranglethorns is cast will have their duration refreshed (if inside the target area) }} ;Pets Thorn Spitter= |damagetype = magic |range = 750 |attackspeed = | |Enraged}}}} |damagemodifier = * 1 from minions and monsters * 2 from champion basic attacks * 3 from champion area of effect abilities * 4 from other champion abilities * 4 from * 6 from turrets * 6 from , , and |dotresist = |ccresist = , , and |movespeed = Static |control = Zyra's basic attacks apply a refreshing, high-priority mark on champions for 3 seconds (Thorn Spitter applies a non-refreshing, lesser-priority one on its target for the same duration) |targeting = Minion |spelleffects = Applies spell effects as pet damage (magic) |abilities = |protection = * Thorn Spitter's attacks can be dodged ( , ) but cannot be . * will block one Thorn Spitter attack's worth of damage. * Zyra will prevent Thorn Spitter from attacking. * Thorn Spitter deals 50% damage when not being the first plant attacking a target. |attackpriority = # sources (even if out of range) # High-priority marks (prioritizing most recently applied) # Lesser-priority marks (prioritizing nearest to Thorn Spitter) # Champions within 350 units of Thorn Spitter (prioritizing nearest) # Non-champions Zyra has recently attacked (prioritizing most recent) # Any unit in range (prioritizing closest) |abilities = ;Enrage Thorn Spitter enrages if hit by , gaining . }} |-|Vine Lasher= |damagetype = magic |range = 400 |attackspeed = | |Enraged}}}} |damagemodifier = * 1 from minions and monsters * 2 from champion basic attacks * 3 from champion area of effect abilities * 4 from other champion abilities * 4 from * 6 from turrets * 6 from , , and |dotresist = |ccresist = , , and |movespeed = Static |control = Zyra's basic attacks apply a refreshing, high-priority mark on champions for 3 seconds (Vine Lasher applies a non-refreshing, lesser-priority one on its target for the same duration) |targeting = Minion |spelleffects = Applies spell effects as pet damage (magic) |abilities = |protection = * Vine Lasher's attacks can be dodged ( , ) but cannot be . * will block one Vine Lasher attack's worth of damage. * Zyra will prevent Vine Lasher from attacking. * Vine Lasher deals 50% damage when not being the first plant attacking a target. |attackpriority = # sources (even if out of range) # High-priority marks (prioritizing most recently applied) # Lesser-priority marks (prioritizing nearest to Vine Lasher) # Champions within 350 units of Vine Lasher (prioritizing nearest) # Non-champions Zyra has recently attacked (prioritizing most recent) # Any unit in range (prioritizing closest) |abilities = ;Ensnare Vine Lasher's attacks its target by 30% for 2 seconds. ;Enrage Vine Lasher enrages if hit by , gaining . }} Patch History ** Vine Lasher slow reduced to 25% from 30%. ** Slows from multiple Vine Lashers stack up to 2 times. ;V9.17 * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V9.10 * ** Damage from basic attacks that doesn't trigger on-hit effects (ex. , , etc.) no longer deals a separate instance of damage to her plants. ;V9.6 * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by pets (i.e. on-ability-hit effects). ;V9.4 * General ** Bootless walk animation added. ;V9.3 * and ** Plant base damage reduced to from . ;V9.2 * Stats ** Base mana regeneration reduced to 13 from . ;V9.1 * ** If Zyra casts Rampant Growth during or cast times, she'll now ignore movement commands until both abilities have been cast. ;V8.21 * ** Plants no longer attempt to target stuff without health bars (ex. , ). ;V8.11 * ** Root duration increased to seconds from . ;V8.9 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 418 from 334. ** Mana growth reduced to 25 from 50. ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . ;V8.7 * ** *** The back side of Thorn Spitters' ''leaves are now fully textured. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ;V8.1 * ** Fixed very rare instances where canceling an auto attack could also cause an in-flight projectile to disappear. ;V7.24 * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . ** Mana regeneration growth reduced to from . * ** Seed spawn radius reduced to 900 from 1300. ** Plant duration increased to 8 seconds at all levels from . ** Spawned seed duration reduced to 30 seconds from 45. ** Plants: *** Gold bounty reduced to from . *** Base health increased to 8 from 4. *** damage increased to 4 from 2. *** damage increased to 8 from 2. *** On-hit effects dealing bonus damage. *** ability damage increased to 8 from 4. *** ability damage increased to 4 from 2. *** ability damage reduced to 1 from 2. *** Large minion/monster damage increased to 2 from 1. * ** Increases plants' health to . ** Killing an enemy grants 20% charge toward a seed. This is increased to 100% for enemy champion , large monster and large minion kills. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Enraged plants gain 50% current and maximum health. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 29 from . ** Base health increased to 504 from . ** Health growth increased to 79 from 74. ;V7.20 * ** Tooltip now displays the correct damage bonus for plants empowered by ''Stranglethorns. ;V7.15 * ** Crown no longer stretches during several animations. ;V7.12 * General ** Must now actually fire a basic attack to command plants to focus a target. Issuing an attack command and immediately cancelling it no longer triggers the redirect. ;V7.11 * ** Thornspitters killed increasing the minion killed stat. * ** Vine Lashers killed increasing the minion killed stat. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.5 * General ** New death animation. * ** General *** Fixed a bug where she wasn't able to use the champion mastery emote during death. ** *** Fixed a bug where enrage was barely visible on Thorn Spitters. * ** *** Fixed a bug where no on-ground particles would appear beneath Zyra when using Stranglethorns. ;V7.3 * General ** Thornspitters and Vine Lashers will no longer always target nearby enemy champions on-spawn instead of the closest enemy unit, even if the ability that spawned them didn't hit a champion. * ** Mana cost increased to 70 from 60. ;V7.2 * General ** Fixed a bug where Zyra's dead body could intercept ARAM's snowball. * ** Fixed a bug where Zyra's seeds from both Rampant Growth and weren't respecting their spawn cap. ;V6.19 * General ** Zyra's now properly count as pets rather than area-of-effect abilities for the slow effect of . ;V6.15 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP scaling increased to from . ;V6.14 * ** Reactivating while Zyra is in brush (thus giving away her location) ;V6.13 * ** Seed spawn time increased to seconds from * ** Thorn Spitters automatically targeting enemy champions even if Zyra doesn't damage them * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from ;V6.9 * Gameplay Update ** General *** New ability icons ** Stats *** Health increased to 499 from 479 *** Movement speed increased to 340 from 325 ** - *** Zyra spawns one (occasionally two) seeds every seconds in her vicinity but they do not grant vision. Seeds prefer spawning in brush and cannot do so too close together, and the timer on her next seed delays if Zyra is concealed within a brush and there is no room for additional seeds. Zyra can only have 8 seeds planted at a time, which last for 45 seconds. Casting or causes nearby seeds to sprout plants, which last for a short duration and deal magic damage per attack. Plants beyond the first attacking a single target deal only 50% damage. *** Plant health reduced to 4 from 6 *** Plants take damage per on-hit effect ( , ) and from applied damage-over-time ( , ) *** Plant damage reduced to from *** Plant duration reduced to seconds from 10 at all ranks. ** *** Renamed from *** Area of effect changed to rectangular and perpendicular to Zyra from circular *** Plant-spawning area increased (relative to damage one) *** Mana cost reduced to 60 at all ranks from *** Base damage reduced to from *** AP ratio reduced to from ** *** Passively granting cooldown reduction *** Plants passively gain maximum health}} for a total *** Seed duration increased to 60 seconds from 30 ** *** Enraged plants gaining 50% bonus attack speed *** Enraged plants deal 50% bonus damage ;V6.2 * ** Plant attacks ignoring dodge change from targets ;V5.22 * Stats ** Mana regen increased to from 6 ;V5.18 * ** Plants sometimes still trying to attack targets they cannot see (thus preventing them for attacking new ones) ** Plants second attack sometimes taking a long time to trigger ** Plant AI updated so they rotate faster to face their next target ** Plant attack priority order *** Zyra's basic attacks apply a refreshing, high-priority mark against enemy champions, ***# Taunt sources (even if out of range) ***# Most-recently-applied high-priority marks ***# ***# ***# Non-champions Zyra has most-recently attacked ***# Closest unit in range ;V5.3 * ** Plants display their range when sprouted ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 15 from 11 ;V3.13 * ** Range reduced to 800 from 825 ** Damage changed to from * ** Range increased to 850 from 825 ** Passive cooldown reduction reduced to % from ** Plant damage changed to from ** Seed destruction delay reduced to seconds from 3 ** Seeds sometimes not sprouting plants * ** Stunning after completing displacement ** Plants sprouting within the thicket not becoming enraged ;V3.7 * ** Tooltip display for and bonus damage from AP ratio ** and benefit from 's ;V1.0.0.152 - V1.0.0.154 * General ** Lore updated ('Kumungu Jungle' from 'Plague Lands') ;V1.0.0.153 * ** Base damage reduced to from ** Projectile speed reduced to 1900 from 2200 ** Projectile width reduced to 70 from 90 * ** Vine Lasher sometimes slowing for higher than the intended 30% * ** Projectile speed reduced to 1150 from 1325 ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 325 from 300 ;V1.0.0.145 * ** Incorrectly canceling spellcasts upon activation * ** Seed destruction breaking ** Plant selection radius increased slightly * ** Particle updated for visibility ;August 7th Hotfix * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 300 from 310 * ** Per-extra-plant single-target damage reduced to 50% from 75 * ** Damage changed to from * ** Base damage reduced to from ** Cast range reduced to 700 from 800 ;V1.0.0.143 * Added }} Category:Zyra Category:Champion history